Levi x Deaf Reader All I Need
by Ino Fujiwara
Summary: You and Levi Ackerman are a couple fresh out of college. You're deaf and he takes care of you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oi brat! Answer me!" Levi was angry now. He had been trying to get this girl's attention for a few days now. Each time, she'd ignore his calls.

Levi had first noticed her about a week before in the college hallway, but he never made any attempt to speak to her until about three days ago. He glanced behind him, seeing the girl's nose in a book as she sat alone in the library, but decided to walk over anyways.

"Hey. Whatcha reading?" he asked, casually leaning on the table with one arm. She looked towards him as she stood, simply smiled, and walked away to the multitude of books on the shelves.

The next attempt was when they both had a free period. He noticed her (h/c) hair out of his peripheral vision and smirked very slightly. Making his way over, he called out to her, still not even knowing her name. But alas, she moved on to another task, without even acknowledging him.

Today was different. The short man reached over and grabbed the girl's shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

You look down into his steel-colored eyes, a startled expression on your face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're just going to ignore me every time I speak to you?!"

You point to your ear and shake your head with a slight look of concern on your kind face.

Levi felt his eye twitch as he yelled a little louder. "Don't play games, shitty brat!"

You bring up your hands, moving them fluidly into different motions that the ebony-haired man didn't recognize. Levi was taken aback by this. His eyes slightly widened as he let go of your shoulder, realizing the situation. The man raised a palm to his face at the look of confusion on your face. He quickly took a notebook from his backpack along with a pen. As he scribbled something on the blank page, you leaned over to see what he had written.

[So you really can't hear me? At all?]

You shake your head no.

How could he have been so stupid? She hadn't been ignoring him the past three days, she literally couldn't hear him. The shorter man scratched down another sentence on the paper, a slight look of discomfort on his face.

[I'm sorry for being rude...]

You giggle lightly and wave a hand casually to show you forgive him. You reach toward the pad of paper, and he handed it to you, along with the pen.

[I get that a lot... It's no big deal.] You write down and show him with a sweet smile.

Levi took the notebook back and wrote, [It is a big deal. I was a jerk. Would you mind if I took you out?]

He could see the light blush on your cheeks along with your look of astonishment. Quickly, he added,

[To make it up to you, of course.]

You nod a little hesitantly. As he wrote down a response, you studied his features. He was shorter than you are, but just barely. His smooth, black hair and steel-colored eyes definitely made up for it though. And by looking at his arms, you could see he was well toned.

The man looks up at you, startling you from your thoughts which causes him to give you an ever-so-slightly confused look. It quickly faded as he handed the notebook to you with his emotionless expression. He had written down a time to meet as well as a place.

[Is this good for you? I can pick you up if you need.]

A friendly smile spread across your lips as you nod, accepting the offer. You write down your address and a thanks before holding the paper out to him cheerfully.

[Alright, I'll see you then.]

[Oh, my name is Levi...just by the way.]

[(f/n). Its nice to meet you.]

He simply nodded after receiving your response as he pushed the notebook back into his backpack. The man turned to take his leave after closing the bag and slinging it over his right shoulder.

'(f/n)...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levi glanced at the time.

'_5:05 pm._'

He had been waiting five minutes outside on the front porch and you still hadn't come out. He considered knocking again, but decided to open the door instead.

'_Right...if she's deaf, she wouldn't hear me knocking. Guess I have to go get her. Tch, what a pain.'_

He hesitantly opened it, taking a step inside. The man looked around as he shut the door behind him, searching the room for you.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, which caused him to jump. Quickly spinning around in your direction, he stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of you. You had put on a (color) dress that hugged your curves perfectly, along with (color) flats. Your (h/l), (h/c) hair is let down and it frames your face beautifully. Levi couldn't help but stare a few seconds before he awkwardly averted his eyes.

'_Great. She probably thinks I'm a pervert or something for walking in her house uninvited and gawking like an idiot_.'

The dark-haired man typed out a sentence on his phone, holding it up for you to see as you make your way down the steps.

[You look nice.]

A light pink flush rose to your cheeks as you smile brightly, typing a response on your own phone.

[Thank you. So do you.]

Levi glanced down at his own outfit, a simple white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. The corners of his lips tugged up in a pleased expression before he typed a thanks and opened the front door for her, indicating he was ready to leave.

You nod and walk past him as he held open the door, a sweet smile on your lips. He led you to his car and let you in before taking his seat on the driver's side.

The car ride was quiet. Not an awkward quiet, but a peaceful one. He wished he could strike some sort of conversation with the girl, but he couldn't type while driving. So he let it go and focused on the road in front of him.

Once it became apparent you had reached your destination, you peer out the window to see a very upscale restaurant. It didn't appear too formal or expensive, but it was definitely classy. For just a first date, if you could even call it that, it was breathtaking.

You follow behind the shorter man as he walks with you inside the restaurant. Once again, he held the door for you. A waiter led you both to your table, a nice booth seat by the window, and placed two menus down in front of you. Levi immediately picked one up and you followed suit.

Finding one of your favorite foods listed on the menu , your face lights up with a beaming smile. You point it out to him, and with a small grin, Levi orders it for the both of you. Once the waiter had left, Levi pulled out a blank sheet of paper so he could chat with you while you waited. He reached into his pocket to grab a pen and found that it was gone.

'_Shit….It must have fallen out…. how do I talk to her?!'_

You tilt your head slightly, a confused look on your face. Levi sighs and holds up a finger to you as if to say "Hold on." He stands and finds a waiter to ask if he could borrow a pen. Unfortunately, all that was available at the time was the crayons used for the children's worksheets. With an embarrassed expression, the grey-eyed man accepted the offer and trudged back to the table, blue and green crayons clutched in his fist. He tosses them down onto the table in front of you.

The look of discomfort on his features was cute. You giggled and took the blue crayon for yourself while Levi picked up the remaining green crayon. He sat in his seat across from you once again and began to write.

[So. Tell me about yourself.] he wrote, pushing the page back to you. His silver eyes watch you curiously as you write your response.

[What is there to say...? I'm 20 years old and I'm a (college class) major. I love (subject) more than anything.]

He was a little surprised to read your response, but smiled. He scribbled another reply before handing it back to the (e/c)-eyed girl in front of him.

[Yeah? I'm 23. I plan to go to the military after I finish this year of college.]

[What branch, if I may ask?]

[Marines...]

Levi paused a second when he came to a realization. He hesitated to ask, but figured 'Why not?'.

[Quick question. You're only deaf, right? So why don't you speak?]

You don't answer for what seemed to be forever. He was wondering if he'd offended you somehow, and instantly began to write an apology. However, before he could grab hold of the crayon, you snatch the paper and begin writing a response. When you finally finish, you hold it out for him to take.

[It's alright. I'm not offended. To be honest, I don't speak because I am not comfortable with it. I've been deaf since birth, so I never really learned to speak correctly. Maybe that doesn't make sense to you, but I'm much more at ease when I'm writing out my replies rather than speaking them. And it just makes it easier, don't you think?]

Levi read your answer carefully, taking each word into consideration. He hadn't thought that being deaf would affect your ability to speak. But still, there was a lot he didn't know about your disability.

He picked up his crayon to begin writing a reply, but was stopped when your food arrived. The ebony-haired man thanked the waiter as he placed the two plates in front of you both. You smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as well before you begin eating.

All Levi heard was the bustling of the conversations happening around you. But your table remained silent as you ate. He took this opportunity to quietly admire your features. You hadn't noticed him staring at you until you looked up and his gaze quickly shot down to his plate as he continued to eat.

You continue to chat through the meal, taking up the entirety of both sides of the paper laid out between you. Although he rarely smiled, you could still tell he was having a good time. You were enjoying yourself with Levi as well, and you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when your time with him had reached its end.

After your little "date" was finished, Levi drove you back home. He walked you to the door and typed his simple goodbye before turning on his heel to leave. Before he could take a step, you reach out and take his wrist. The shorter man turned to see what you wanted and was surprised to feel your lips lightly pressed to his cheek. You smile and pull away before waving "good night" and going into your home. A faint blush adorned his cheeks as he made his way back to the car.

"Tch...brat." he smirked, the feeling of your lips still lingering on his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been two years since you've seen Levi. He had left for the Marine Corps after his last year of college as he said he would, and you missed seeing his silver eyes and ebony locks every day. Once you had graduated a year after his departure, you went out in search of a job. Although, due to your disability, you had trouble getting hired. And as a result, you spent most of your days at home.

[Don't cry, brat. I'll be fine.] he had written, that usual annoyed expression plastered on his pale face. He pulled you into a hug, his strong arms wrapped around your waist as tears rolled down your cheeks, onto his shoulder.

You nodded and let him go before taking a small step back. His hand made its way to cup your face and a hint of a smile graced his lips.

[I'll come back soon.]

You sat on your couch with your knees to your chest as you watched the television in front of you, following the subtitles at the bottom of the screen. But even your favorite movie couldn't keep you from worrying about the short and irritable man who had captured your heart.

'_It's been almost two years,_' you thought, slowly zoning away from your movie. '_I hope he's alright.'_

After forty-five minutes of watching the movie, you start to get a little hungry. You glance at the clock and see it is only about 3:30, not quite dinner time yet. Reaching for remote to pause the movie, you feel your phone vibrate in your jean pocket.

[Hey, brat. Walk outside.]

'_Levi!_'

You couldn't keep a grin from spreading across your face as you eagerly jump from your spot on the couch and rush to the door. You turn the knob and push open the door, instantly greeted by the sight of a shiny black car that you recognized immediately. And standing in front of that car, leaning against it, was the familiar figure of the man you'd grown so fond of.

You run to him, throwing your arms around his smaller body and squeezing him tightly. Your grin only expanded when you felt his arms around you, returning the embrace. How you had missed his fresh scent enveloping you safely within his arms. As you pull back, you notice he is still wearing his military uniform and your face flushes a light pink; you can't help but stare.

'_He looks really nice. Did he come straight here once he returned_?'

With a slight twitch of his eyebrow, Levi typed something into his phone before holding it up for you to see. [What the hell are you staring at?!] he wrote, his demeanor more embarrassed than angry.

[Nothing...You just look very handsome in your uniform…] you respond, the blush deepening on your cheeks.

[Thanks...Now get in the car. I'm taking you out.]

Before you could respond, he grips your wrist and tugs you to his car. Once you were seated and buckled into the seat, you held up a message.

[Wait, where are we going? Should I go get dressed into something better?]

[No. You look fine. The location is a surprise.]

With a fake pout, you sink back into the cool, leather chair and cross your arms under your bust. He chuckled slightly at your reaction and starts the car.

After about a twenty minute car ride, the car pulls into a parking lot that you don't recognize. You start to ask him where you are, but refrain, knowing that you would find out soon enough. As you step out of the car, with the assistance of Levi, you look around you to see a small park. Children were running around the playground, playing miscellaneous games of tag and hide-and-seek while parents chatted around the picnic tables, keeping a close eye on their little ones. You had never pictured Levi as one to appreciate the park, but you decided not to question him and enjoy yourself.

Levi grabbed your arm once again and yanked it, forcefully pulling you after him. His grip didn't hurt you, but it was definitely surprising. From past experience, you knew he only used such force when we was seriously pissed off, or when he was flustered.

_'He didn't look angry before..._' You thought back, remembering his gentle embrace,_ 'Is something on his mind_?' You begin to ask him what's wrong, but his iron grasp kept you from typing on your phone.

Finally, he stopped walking and released your wrist. Glancing around, you could no longer see the group of children from before. Actually, you couldn't see anyone at all, with the exception of Levi. Off to the side, under a large tree, you spot what appears to be a small picnic set up on the grass. Levi walks quickly ahead of you and sits on the plain black blanket, patting the spot next to him, motioning for you to join him. It was completely out of the blue and nothing like your first date, but it was incredibly sweet regardless. You feel your chest tighten warmly and a slight prickling behind your eyes.

You pulled out your phone and typed up a message for him to see. [Levi, this is amazing. You set this all up just for me?]

[No shit, Sherlock.]

'_A classic "Levi" response...'_ A happy giggle escapes your lips and you nod, acknowledging his answer.

The two of you talked and joked through text messages. He was just as you remembered him to be two years prior. To be completely honest, you had been afraid something utterly horrible would happen to him overseas, and scared to death that he wouldn't come back at all. Of course, you wouldn't admit that to him; you were still unbelievably relieved he came home alive and well. Levi snapped you out of your thoughts, holding up a text.

[(f/n)...]

[What is it?]

You had never seen Levi blush in the entire time you've known him. But in that moment, you were seeing it, a faint pink color spread over the man's pale cheeks. Unexpectedly, he places his phone down on the blanket next to him and lifts his hands in front of him before his index finger pointed to himself.

'_He's signing? Okay "I"...?'_

Next, his palms closed into fists and crossed over his chest above his heart. Your eyes widen slightly as you realize what he is saying. Finally, he pointed to you, an awkward smile on his lips as he mouthed the words to fit his gestures.

"I love you."

Your hands instantly rise, covering your mouth as tears well up in your (e/c) orbs. You reach out to him as he pulls you into a warm, loving hug. You can't believe this is happening. You desperately want him to know that you love him as well, but you can't muster the courage to speak the words you long to say. As if he had read your thoughts, he takes your chin, pulling it close to his face. With one swift motion, his lips are against yours; they are slightly chapped, but you don't care. All you care about is the steel-eyed man holding you tightly against his body. You both feel a slight shock of ecstasy that shoots through your bodies as your lips touched. After a few seconds, he reluctantly pulls back, softly brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

No words needed to be said or heard. With one look from those piercing grey eyes, your heart melts. Just the same, as he gazes into your sparkling, (e/c) orbs, he couldn't help but feel as if he could do anything as long as you remain by his side.

A cool breeze blows, causing a shiver to run down your spine. Levi notices this and pulls off his uniform jacket, draping it over your shoulders. The two of you hadn't noticed how late it was getting and you both were disappointed that this incredible time together had come to an end. With one more sweet peck to your lips, Levi stood, offering his hand to you as you follow suit.

He neatly folds the blanket and you help pick up all the other assorted items scattered across the grass. Once everything was cleaned up perfectly, to Levi's clean-freak standards, you both make your way to the car, placing the small load into the back seat. You buckle into the passenger's seat while he takes his place behind the steering wheel.

Tonight was the best night you could have ever imagined. You gaze out the window at the beautiful stars and moon that lit up the night sky above you. The corners of Levi's mouth curve up to form a genuine smile.

'Today was perfect. I don't think anything could top this feeling right now.'

You watch the bright headlights of the cars whizzing by and smile contently. The city is so gorgeous at night. Before you can drift off into another daydream, a light catches your attention. It is rapidly getting brighter than the others. As you turn your head to see what is going on, your smile fades.

'LEVI!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'_Did_ _I hear my name? Did she finally speak?_'

Everything slowed around Levi as he snapped back to reality, the panicked sound of his name ringing in his ears. But everything happened so quickly, he couldn't tell if the sound was actually audible or if it had only been his own imagination.

The headlights of a rapidly approaching car flashed in Levi's eyes. He swerved, trying to avoid contact. However, his attempt made no prevail, the front of the car grazing the other with a slight crash as he spun the wheel in the opposite direction. Due to the minor collision at such high speeds, Levi's black car spun into the median, hitting the wall harshly.

The airbags burst out, knocking the wind out of you both, and practically suffocating you. You turn frantically to your boyfriend and noticed he was unconscious, numerous, deep gashes on his head near his eyes and forehead where shards of broken glass and the airbag impact had hit. Your hands shook, reaching for your phone to call 911, but stopped.

'_I can't speak_,' you thought, tears rolling down your cheeks._ 'I can't do it...'_

By the time help did finally come, Levi was still unconscious, being carried off by an ambulance as you followed, sitting beside him for support. You had a few minor injuries, but were mostly fine. His sleeping form scared you; what if he didn't wake up?

The drive and wait outside the hospital room was a long one. You pace, staring down at the white, tiled floor. The second you notice the door open, you rush inside, practically shoving the nurse out of the way as you make your way into the room, before the woman could even tell you anything.

'_Please don't die. Dear God, please stay_ _alive_...'

There he was, all cleaned and hooked up to the IV machine, still lying in bed asleep. You collapse into the chair that was placed next to the hospital bed, gripping one of his hands in both of yours. Tears spill onto the blankets as you hope and pray that he'll stay alive.

The nurse had warned you of this, but you had refused to believe it until now.

Levi hasn't woken up since the day of the accident four months ago. You made your visiting round every day that you could. And you were always disappointed to see his eyes still closed, only relieved by the picture of his consistent heart beats played constantly on the monitor.

Each and every day, you brought a gift of some sort. Anything from flowers to notes to kisses. You just hoped that one day, sooner than later, he'd wake up to the sight of beautiful, vibrant flowers or a loving kiss to the forehead.

Today was Friday. You came by the hospital, placing your decorated card on the nightstand, to see Levi in bed as usual. You sit in the chair beside him, holding one of his cold hands. This time, however, the contact caused the black-haired man to stir, something he hasn't done since the nightmare of an accident four months previous. You jolted upright, still gripping his hand in your quivering ones.

"(f-f/n)...?"

His eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing those perfect steel orbs that you had missed so much. You grinned ear-to-ear, nodding and shaking with joy, causing tears to spill from your (e/c) eyes.

'Thank God, yes Levi, it's me! Thank goodness you're alive!' you thought, glad to see the love of your life finally awake after so long.

"Is that...you...(f/n)?" he inquired quietly and hoarsely. He looked around the room, his eyes searching for you. A confused expression spread over his face, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. You appear confused as well. Why won't he look at you?

You reach into your pocket, letting go of his hand to do so, and typed up a message that you'd been planning for the day he awoke.

[Levi. I'm so glad you're finally awake. You had me worried sick. I can't wait until you can get out of here. It's full of sick people. I know you hate those germs~]

You held the phone up to him with a radiant grin, waiting to see his reaction. But he didn't react at all. His silver eyes scanned the room still, passing you completely.

"I feel someone here. Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Your (e/c) orbs widen in absolute shock as the realization pours over you. You slid your phone back into your pocket, standing and quickly rushing out to find a nurse.

'_No. There's no way..._'

A petite woman with orangeish hair comes into sight, and you recognize her as the nurse that had been tending to Levi all the time he'd been asleep. Staring into your desperate eyes, the woman knew something was wrong instantly.

"(f/n)...what's wrong?!" she signed, sensing the urgency. Without even responding, you grasp her arm, practically dragging her after you. You led her to Levi's room, waving your quivering hand in front of his emotionless eyes and receiving no reaction besides a slight flinch. Your phone was in your hand again, frantically typing away on the screen before holding it up to her, trying your best to keep your hand steady.

[Miss Petra, something's wrong! He isn't responding to me! Please tell me it's temporary!]

The nurse looked concerned, testing his responsiveness herself. When he gave no physical reaction, she poked his arm lightly, testing his sense of touch.

"Tch. What the hell was that?!" the man spoke, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Can you hear me, Levi?" Petra asked.

"Of course I can hear you. Now can you just tell me where the hell I am?!" he retorted, an mixed tone of frustration and worry in his voice, "And where's (f/n)?"

You sat beside him, watching the two converse in front of you. Your hand reached out and tugged lightly on the nurse's sleeve.

"What is going on? Is he okay?" you signed nervously, only half-wanting to know the answer.

An expression of remorse washed over her pale face as she took a small breath, preparing herself to pass the news.

"I'm afraid he's been blinded..."

A sharp intake of breath caused your head to hurt slightly, your eyes widening upon learning such news. You couldn't even sign a response; your hands were shaking in shock. Your gaze fell on the man lying next to you, tears welling up, soon to overflow with emotion. With a hand resting on your lap, you hesitantly reach for his cold hand.

"...L-Levi...?"

The nurse that you'd come to know well whipped her head in your direction, her short hair swinging behind her.

"C-Can...you...s-see...me...?" you choked out, your unused voice raspy and quiet.

At the touch of your hand, the ebony-haired man jerked his hand away. "Who the hell are you? Don't touch me!"

Petra could see the frightened expression on your face as you pulled your hand back in shock that he'd rejected your affection. "That's (f/n), Levi. She is trying to speak to you."

"That's not (f/n). No way in hell. She doesn't talk," he spat angrily, turning his head away from you both.

"Levi, you hit your head. If you just-"

"No! Shut the fuck up! Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me and get out!" he snapped, cutting her off, his voice rising to a low shout.

You kept quiet, already convinced by his fit to never open your mouth again. By this time, you were sobbing uncontrollably, trying to keep your sniffles to a minimum.

'_H-He... didn't_ _recognize me_...'

"You're blind," the woman began. "I won't know anything else until we run some tests, but that's it for now," the woman said, standing. After a brief silence, she continued. "But please, (f/n) is here. Don't be so brash."

She signed for you to stay beside him before exiting the room, leaving you alone with your blinded lover.

The steel-eyed man didn't respond, turned on his side. Once again, you reached out your hand hesitantly, placing your palm gently on his. This time, he flinched, but didn't pull back, giving you a chance to prove that you were his beloved (f/n). At the soft touch, he knew you were who you said and gripped your hand tightly. You could've sworn you saw the sparkle of a tear glistening down his cheek as he sat up, pulling you tightly against his chest. Your hands moved around him, hugging him close.

Levi pulled back slightly, his hand grazing your shoulders and neck, trying to find your face, memorizing every curve and feature he could. When he reached your cheek, his fingertips brushed against the soft skin before cupping your cheek in his palm.

"(f/n)..." he muttered, his thumb caressing your lips softly. "I...can't see you...Please speak to me..."

You cried, not being able to hear him. Your lips parted to say something, but found that no words were able to escape.

_'I can't...speak...I'm sorry, Levi...'_

The man felt your lip quiver against his fingertips. Leaning closer, he brought you to his lips, kissing your cheek softly in reassurance. He trailed kisses across your jawline before connecting your lips to his. Your arms draped over his shoulders, closing the gap between your bodies.

After about a minute or so, you pulled away, needing air. Levi held you close still, gesturing for you to join him on the hospital bed. A warm smile graced your features as you obliged, laying beside him, his arms embracing you as if his life depended on it.

There was complete silence as the situation settled into both of your minds.

You could no longer stare into each other's eyes and know what the other was feeling. You could no longer send dorky messages over text. You could no longer feel his eyes on you as he quickly looked away when you caught him.

The only way of professing your love to one another was through physical contact. His hugs were warm and enveloping. His kisses were passionate, his eyes, dull and desperate.

The shorter man was released from the hospital about a month later after he showed rapid signs of recovery. You stayed with him everywhere he went.

You were his eyes and he was your ears. You two now live together in your home, keeping within arm's reach at almost all times. And every day was spent in silence between the two of you.

While you were cooking dinner one Sunday evening, you felt a pair of strong arms holding your waist tightly. You felt the vibration of Levi mumbling against your back, something you couldn't understand.

"I may be blind, but that doesnt matter.

All I need is you, to know that life is worthwhile."

~FIN~


End file.
